A Truth Behind the Wounds
by bautchchic
Summary: Hayama has troubles at home and CJ and Mars are trying to help. rated T for voilence and blood just to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha but I do own my OC C.J. and my friend owns her OC Mars please don't sue I don't own Kodocha

"Hayama you demon get out!" Hayama's sister yelled "I'm going!" he yelled back

Hayama walked down the street and stopped at a fast food restaurant. After he got his supper he walked to a near by park to eat.

C.J. walked up to her friend Mars' house the next morning. "Hey Mars. What's up?" C.J. asked "Nothing. But I didn't get last nights math homework at all!" she answered. "Oh, I can help you with that on the bus." she offered "Good, I was hoping you would say that!" Mars exclaimed "hahaha you have to stop doing that! Mr. Sullivan will get mad!" CJ said "like I care what he thinks!" she laughed as they walked onto the bus and sat down. Hayama walked on the bus. "Who is that?" Mars asked CJ "Him? O that's Akito Hayama" CJ told her "Is he nice or what?" Mars questioned "it depends on who you are!" CJ stated. "Hmmmm…… that's weird!" Mars said "What is?" CJ asked "Hayama's arms…..why are they in bandages?" she questioned back "He says that at work he gets cut up a lot." CJ replied "Oh… were does he work?" she questioned "I don't know but I think it might be at a blackberry farm or some sort of a farm." she said back

They didn't realize that Hayama had sat down in the seat right next to them and was well aware of what they were talking about. "It's none of your business Mars!" he shouted "I was just wondering… I'm sorry Hayama." Mars said "Yah well stop thinking and wondering or you'll get hurt!" he threatened "Hey! Are you implying that im stupid?" she questioned "No, I am saying that if you don't asking and wondering about me **I** will hurt you" he threatened again. **O.o **"Are you threatening me?" Mars asked "God, you catch on fast!" he said "I just wish I had done the same!" he thought looking down at his bandages. The bus stopped and everyone got off and walked in to school.

During lunch Mars made sure her and CJ were far away from Hayama and started asking CJ more questions. "What is up with Hayama?" she asked CJ "he has some problems at home, but not all people know that so keep your mouth shut!" CJ answered. "Okay" she said back "But what do you mean…problems, like abuse or what?" "all I know is that he and his sister really don't get along and his dad and him like never talk." CJ told her "Oh my gosh that's horrible, do you know why?" she asked "No but I really want to know im just not going to ask!. Because he gave me the same threat you did!" CJ said to Mars "I don't blame you!" Mars said "Yah, but he isn't kidding when he threatens you, you know!" CJ said "how do you know?" mars asked "it's a long story so I'll put it at someone kept asking about him and he found out and the person was in the hospital for three weeks!" CJ replied. O.o "really?" she asked "Yes, now stop asking me here we have to go to class!" CJ said "Yah your right we probably should go!" Mars said back

After school CJ and Mars walked to CJ's place to do homework "Hey why is Hayama next door?" Mars asked "Duh why else? He's my neighbor!" CJ said back. "Oh is that why you know so much about him?" Mars questioned "Yaya I have known him forever pretty much." CJ said back "So what are the problems he has at home?" Mars asked again "I told you I'm not sure but we can find out when he gets home, his room is right there!" CJ said while pointing out of the second story window into the room next door "Really? That's his room?" Mars asked "Yaya but I have never really spied on him before, it will feel kind of weird!" CJ said "Yaya same here, lets just stay up here as much as we can though okay?" Mars said "Yaya, I'm with you!" she replied back. As they sat and watched what they realized about his family wasn't their biggest problem.

Sorry to leave it like this but I really hoped you liked it tell me in a review. I want like 1 or two at least before I post the next chappie! Lol thankies


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kodocha so dont sue me PLEASE R&R!

CJ and Mars weren'y sure what to do about this problem and kept watching as he turned out the lights and walked out of his room and then his

house.

"what should we do?" Mars said "I don't know, i thought you would know that!" CJ said back "I'm speechless. I would have never thought about

him doing this!" Mars said "Do we tell someone?" CJ asked her "I don't know, I mean we should but what about his threats wouldnt he hurt us if

we did?" Mars questions back "I don't know, maybe we should try being his friends and stuff then you know talk to him about it." CJ said "Good

idea." she said back. At school CJ and Mars were trying to talk to Hayama without actually asking him questions. They decided to talk about

his problem without actually address him. "Hey CJ, you remember my friend Britany?" Mars asked "ya, shes a little different, why?" she asked

"we caught her cutting in the bathroom and it was really bad!" Mars said back. "WOW! What was she using?" CJ asked. "Tacks, she said that

the razor blades make her bleed too much, so she doesnt use them much." she said back to CJ. Hayama looked uneasy about them talking

about cutting and grabbed his arm feeling the pain he felt the night before. "whats wrong Hayama? Why are you holding your arm? You ok?"

asked taking the risk. "Ya im fine...just ummm...a little sore from work." he said. "okay, but anyway, she got in big trouble and was kicked out of

her house and now shes living with her brother and his girlfriend for a while" Mars said "I have to go!" Hayama said nervously. "Wait Hayama.

Where is he going?" Mars asked "prolly home." CJ said "we'll bring him work at the end of the day okay?" "yah sure" Mars said back. Later

that day they brought Hayama's homework to his house.

When they got there, nobody answered so they went around back and knocked on the door. "Hayama you there? We have your homework!" CJ

yelled His window opened and he said "It's open come on up." "He's mellow don't you think Mars?" CJ asked "Ya its like he isnt himself." CJ

said "i hope he's okay though"she thought to herself. They walked up to his room and walked through the doorway. "Hey Aki, we have your

homework from after lunch." Mars said "oh yah...I forgot about that." he said disappointed that they remembered. "Ya, hey why did you run out

so fast?" Mars asked "I didnt feel well, but i feel better now. So what did we get for homework?" he asked "A couple of worksheets and a pop

quiz. I dont think you have to take the pop quiz, but we do have a test this Friday that you need to study for. We put a study guide in with your

homework." Mars said "Ok, thanks." Akito said as he smiled then looked at CJ. "Hey Aki,..."CJ said "Ya,...whats up? You dont look so

good. Are you ok?" Akito said "Yesterday Mars came over...she didnt know you were my neighbor...and she stayed a while, we did

homeworkfor a while..but when we took a break, we looked over at your window and you were..." CJ barely made the words out she was soo

afraid of Aki's reaction. "You saw that?" He asked in a very scared voice. "Yes :'( " CJ said "But we didnt mean to, we just looked up and saw

you doing 'it'...we are sorry...we wont tell anyone if you dont want us to." Mars said. "How long?" he said. "how long what?" CJ asked "How

long were you watching?" Aki said. "We saw you cut the the lights turned out." CJ said. "Thats it?" he asked

"Ya thats why we talked about Britany in front of you, she didn't really get in trouble. She hasn't even cut herself." CJ said. "We just wanted to

see how you reacted." Mars said. "thanks for being concerned,...Now LEAVE! i dont really feel well now." Aki said "One more question Aki."

Mars said "Ya?" he asked "Why does your sister call you a demon all the time?" Mars asked


End file.
